Code Lyoko: Again
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: It's a few years after the supercomputer had been shut off, but now it's time for Lyoko to come back to life. What does this mean for our heroes? Who wants Lyoko back online, and why? Are these new comers good, or are they bad?
1. Chapter 1

The 2 figures dropped down in front of the memory board, dull and useless having been shut down years earlier. The girl had a bright yellow streak zapping through her black hair, and prominent Asian features promoted her Japanese ancestry. The boy beside her was completely different. He bad bright blond hair with a shocking black streak slashed into his golden locks, and all who met him could tell he was a complete American. They looked nothing alike, but somehow they were related.

"Are you sure?" The girl asked, black eyes worried.

"The story is not yet over." The boy replied simply, and pulled a switch.

Lyoko whirred to life.

"And so it begins again."


	2. Welcome to Starts

18 year old Yumi sat in her seat bored. There hadn't been much excitement since Jeremy had turned off the power to Lyoko. She had been so relieved then, but now being bored she wondered if it had been the right choice. After finishing the year at Kadic, her parents had transferred her over to Starts College Prep School, and Yumi was not happy about that.

Not at all.

It didn't matter what she said or did, her paretns verdict was final, and after a goodbye from Kadic she was placed at Starts. Here she was, 2 years in, and still not all that happy.

"Lily, Theo, you can come in." Her teacher, Miss Mayfield, said as a knock sounded at the classroom door. Yumi looked up uninterested as a Japanese girl came in followed by an American. The girl followed her ancestors history by bowing to the teacher, who in return gave a bow back. Lily's black hair flew back into her face as she came up, covering her almost invisible black eyes. Lily smiled brightly revealing a set of straight white teeth, grinning at the class with a little wave. The new girl was tall with an almost unnoticable tough, hard skin and to Yumi the girl seemed pretty limber like she was used to jumping and running and climbing up trees. The shocking thing about her was a bright yellow streak in her dark black hair. The boy completely contrasted her with his American look. The guy, Theo, had blond hair with a streak of black darting through it just like his sister had her streak. His eyes were bright blue, seeming to hold gaurded secrets as he lowered them to the floor. Like his sister, he had bright white teeth, that subtle tough, hard skin, and the feeling he was flexible.

"Hi, I'm Lily!" The girl said with a smile. "This is Theo, he's my brother." She said to her shocked new classmates, who couldn't believe that a Japanese girl had a full blooded American brother. "Lily and Theo Blast. Oh well, I guess I should tell about ourselves. Theo here doesn't like to talk much, he's one of those brooding types." Lily giggled, her eyes crinkling with laughter. "Our mom's Japanese and our Dad's American." For a second, Lily's face clouded over and she looked to the floor in sorrow. "I-I'm sorry. Our Mom was Japanese. She dies 3 years ago." Lily gupled back a sob from escaping and then pressed on. "That's why I'm in boarding school. I look a lot like my Mom, and Dad couldn't take looking at me because I looked so much like Mom, so I was sent away for boarding school. Theo came because he's a good brother." Silently, Theo gave his sister a quick hug. "I'm sorry, I do that at every school, don't I?" Theo gave a simple nod and Lily sighed. "Well anyway, we're unidentical twins born March 12 1991. Theo was bron 2 minutes before me, and he never lets me forget it!" Theo gave a suppressed smile and Lily rolled her eyes. "Always has to rub it in, the jerk. My favorite color's yellow, his is black. Oh, and we're both great with explosives! We love adventure, are both fluent and semi fluent in 14 different languages, and we both have a 4.8 average." Miss Mayfield blinked in suprise as she took in their summary.

"Well, this will be a downfall in adventure then. Miss Blast, please take a seat by Yumi, and Mr. Blast-"

"What!" Yumi interrupted. She had never shared a table with anyone, she was just to smart to need a partner.

"Yumi, you are both Japanese and I like to keep the races together so my students will have some sense of homogeneality. If Miss Blast were Irish I'd seat her next to Molly. Now Mr. Blast, please take a seat by Trevor."

"Hi!" Lily grinned as she slid into the seat next to the fuming Japanese. "Would you mind showing me around later?"

"Yumi would love to, wouldn't you Yumi?" Miss Mayfield interjected firmly. Grumbling a stubborn Yumi finally muttered,

"Sure, whatever."

~(0)~

"And that's the track." Yumi said, gesturing to the oval course.

"Oh, that's great! I love to run, do you mind if we go check it out?" Lily begged, already heading for the course. Still grumbling, Yumi followed after the new girl and stepped onto the track. The familiar feeling of track life sweeped into her mind, and Yumi smiled at the memories. She had been an amazing runner, and the feeling of victory was never far from her when she stepped back onto the runners' court. All the records she'd set made her grin, she really was the best.

"Same as it ever was." Yumi whispered, the smile drifting away as Lily started speaking again.

"This is just so great! So much smaller than the one at home though, a pity. Would you race me, Yumi? I heard you used to be the best."

"I don't run much these days." Yumi replied, holding the new girl off.

"Please?" Lily asked, her black eyes begging silently.

"Sure, why not." Yumi finally sighed. _Best way to put a girl in her place, _Yumi thought, _was to show them who's boss._ "On three?" Yumi asked, and Lily grinned with a quick nod. "Three!" Yumi shouted, and the girls sprinted forward. Yumi's mouth fell open as the new student sped ahead, quickly out pacing a shocked Yumi. Not wanting to be bested by a newbe, Yumi poured on speed and fell back into a easy rhythm as she caught up with Lily. The other girl flashed a smile at Yumi, then quickly flew forward faster and faster, beating record setting Yumi without much effort.

"That was fun! We need to practice together more if you're ever going to beat me." Lily gushed, not even panting as she did a quick cool down.

"How'd you get so fast?" Yumi marveled, her breath coming out in pants and wheezes.

"I grew up in the mountains, silly. I was always trying to beat the wind, childish fun you could say, but I just kept getting faster and faster! Never did beat the wind, what a pity. Oh well, I strike faster now."

"Strike?" Yumi questioned.

"Nothing." Lily mumbled. "Listen, would you practice with me? My start is a little slow, and I hate being slow."

"Slow?" Yumi exclaimed. "You're _fast_, Lily. You could teach _me_ a few tricks."

"You'll help me?" Lily asked, her eyes brightening.

"Sure."

~(0)~

So the girls became fast friends, Yumi not knowing the danger she would face by simply talking to Lily Blast.


	3. Fun Times For Yumi

A week later Lily was dragging Yumi to the mall.

"We'll have fun!" Lily gushed. "I never had an all girl mall trip before! Theo never trusted me to spend money wisely so he always came. Can you believe that? _Me _spending my money not wisely? What is he talking about? _Ooh_! Look a bobble head of a sun! I have to have it! Wait here, Yumi, no wait, come on!" Yumi rolled her eyes at Lily's craziness as she was pulled into a store and had to wait while Lily bought a sun bobble head. _Who makes this stuff anyway?_ Yumi wondered with a sigh. _Oh well, her money, Theo can come along next time._ "You're right, Theo's probably coming along next time." Lily said sheepishly, easily reading Yumi's mind.

"Didn't your mom ever come along on your shopping trips?" Yumi asked as the duo left the bobble head store.

"Not really. Mom really took after her heritage, she loved making things and didn't see why we should buy something when she could make it. A little simplistic in her ways, but I loved her. I miss her." Lily sobered and stared at her shoes. Yumi regretted the question, and reached out to touch the other girl's shoulders.

"Sorry Lil." Yumi spoke gently, waiting for the black cloud of despair to roll away.

"Yeah. Well, come on! I'm going to change your look completely!" Lily declared, dragging Yumi toward a brightly lit store with bright colors everywhere. Looking over her shoulder, Yumi watched her usual clothing store, Gothics, get smaller and smaller as she was jerked into whatever store Lily was exclaiming about. "Arepostles!" Lily explained as she noticed her partner in shopping looking about confused. "We can't change your look completely, gotta have something of you left over, jeans, definitely jeans. But that shirt..." Lily mused, circling Yumi as she glanced over her newest model. Shaking her head with an unreadable expression, Lily dove through a stack of shirts. "Black just won't work. Black hair, pink shirt? Yellow? Ripped jeans or faded jeans?" After digging a few more minutes Lily brought up faded blue jeans and a yellow shirt with pink hearts.

"Uh..." Yumi gaped, taking in the outfit before her.

"Try this on!" Lily commanded, pushing Yumi toward a dressing room.

"What?" Yumi asked blankly.

"Try it on!" Lily gushed, looking oh so happy. "Yellow works great with black hair." Lily insisted, pushing Yumi into the changing room. "Trust me, I know."

An hour later the duo stepped outside the mall clutching shopping bags from a trillion different stores, or so it seemed to Yumi.

"Was that so bad?" Lily asked smiling.

"Not so bad." Yumi allowed, smiling back. Again, Yumi wondered how she had become friends with the sunshiney girl.

"Lily Blast!" A voice called behind us, and turning Yumi saw a kid from Starts approaching them quickly. Quick wasn't the word to describe Starts fastest track member, Mike Cooper, maybe animated, alert, purposeful, spirited, or zealous, but quick wasn't the word to describe the runner. His brown hair looked even shorter than normal, his brown eyes were narrowed, and a firm frown graced his features. Even wearing a Gap hoodie and faded blue jeans, he was still one of the hottest boys at Starts College Prep School. Yumi still didn't get why her mother had made her swap schools, but what was done had been done.

"What do _you_ want, Mike?" Yumi demanded, knowing from reputation the guy was a hot head, bully, and did whatever it took to get what he wanted.

"Do I know you?" Lily asked confused.

"Mike Cooper." He said simply. "You went to Mountain League Elite High School, right?"

"Yep, MLEHS. Last year we were the cross country _and_ track champs in all of Europe. Pretty high honor." Lily replied with a humble grin. "What about it?"

"You were the runner that stopped us from going to Nationals." Mike said frankly. "You beat me at the 400 meter dash and broke almost every record there in no time at all, so what's a champion like you doing at boring old Starts Prep?"

"Mike, I do not need to tell you my personal life, now do I? I suggest you shut up, or I might just tell your little secret. I'm sure Yumi would be happy to know how you beat her at the 500 meter dash last year." Lily said simply, her black eyes narrowing and glittering dangerously. Suddenly the clear blue sky was covered in dark, black clouds. A slight electric charge pulsed through the air, and a huge lightning bolt zipped down towards them, missing the teens by mere inches. "No." Yumi heard Lily whisper, and just as suddenly as the event occurred the sky was clearing and only a broken statue was left to tell of the incident.

"Freaky." Mike whispered, shaking off the almost accident. "Anyway, if you're going to be at our school, you better join the track team. First time in 20 years Starts didn't win the championship, all because of a _girl_." Still speaking, Mike walked away, shooting a wary glance at the broken statue that had been standing a few moments ago.

"What secret do you have on him?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Oh, he was taking steroids last year to break some record. Caught him in the act last year and now I'm using it as ammo against him." Lily replied mischievously.

"I will never figure you out Lily Blast." Yumi responded rolling her eyes.

"No one ever does." Lily replied, flashing a secretive smile.

"Yumi!" A familiar voice called behind them. Yumi was sure she'd seen an annoyed look pass over Lily's features before the cheerful mask was back in place smiling. Brushing it off as her imagination, Yumi turned towards the pink haired girl coming their way.

"Aelita!" Yumi exclaimed, giving her old friend a hug. "It's so good to she you!"

"I'm guessing you know each other?" Lily laughed. "Hi, I'm Lily, and you're Aelita right?"

"Yep." Aelita replied happily. "Aelita Stones. Yumi and I used to go to the same school."

"Stones?" Lily asked. Something seemed to pass through her head for a second. "You look more like a Hopper than a Stones." Immediately, Aelita froze upon hearing her old name.

"No, Aelita Stones." She murmured, emphasizing the last name. Yumi's friend had been a Stone's for a while now.

"Aelita!" Another familiar voice called out, and Yumi's old friends came into view. "Yumi!" Jeremy exclaimed. "It's been ages since we saw you!"

"And who's the pretty girl with you?" Odd asked, stepping towards Lily.

"The pretty girl can speak for herself." Lily replied sweetly. "Lily Blast, I just transferred to Yumi's school. You?"

"I'm Odd."

"Funny name, cat-boy." Lily replied, taking a step backwards.

"What?" Odd whispered, scrambling for something to say. _Something was different about Lily._ Yumi thought. Something was definitely up.

"Nothing." Lily murmured as Ulrich walked towards the group.

"Hey Ulrich." Yumi grinned, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed in surprise. "I haven't seen you in awhile, where've you been?"

"Starts is a little more strict than Kadic was, and Starts gives a ton of homework. I never find a chance to get away! And my parents are giving me a curfew now too..."

"Tough luck. Who's the girl?" Ulrich asked after noticing Lily.

"Why does everyone ask that?" Lily asked exasperated.

"Ulrich!" Yumi reproached, whacking him in the arm.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm Ulrich, and who are you?" Ulrich asked immediately, rubbing his sore arm. _Yumi_ _sure could hit. _Ulrich grumbled.

"I'm Lily Blast, nice to meet you." She replied, shaking his hand with a smile.

"You took Yumi shopping" Aelita asked after noticing all the bags. "How'd you get Yumi anywhere besides Gothics?" Mentioning Yumi's all time favorite store, she looked back longingly towards the mall and sighed. Oh well.

"Started at the other end and avoided the place like the plague." Lily laughed. "Yumi, I gotta go. My brother's here to pick me up for practice." Lily spoke, pointing at a black car to the side of them with her head.

"What kind of practice?" Odd asked curious.

"I've got 4 hours of Tae Kwon Do, Juditzu, Karate, and Tai Chi to get through." Lily replied collecting all her bags. "See you later, Yumi. Nice meeting you guys!" She called walking away.

"Wait!" Ulrich called out. "What belt are you?"

"3rd degree black in all of them!" Lily shouted, stuffing bags in the trunk of Theo's car. "Bye!" She called as she hopped in and the Blast twins drove away.

"I don't like her." Odd said the minute she was gone.

"Me too." Aelita seconded.

"She definitely knows something." Jeremy agreed quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked, going to sit on a bench and pull Yumi into his lap.

"She knew my last name. She called me a Hopper." Aelita murmured.

"She called me 'cat-boy'. Like when we were back on Lyoko." The group fell silent, each remembering their time as Lyoko warriors.

"Does she know about Lyoko, Yumi?" Ulrich asked calmly.

"I don't think so, guys. She just transferred to Starts College Prep School, so I really doubt it."

"Just in case, watch her Yumi." Jeremy said, and then the gang headed their separate ways.

~(0)~

Yumi watched Lily for the next month, but her friend never revealed knowing anything about the animated world of Lyoko. In that same time, Lily almost always kept Yumi from meeting her old friends, but since Yumi had no way of connecting the two, she guessed it was just pure coincidence. In that month, Lily became Yumi's best friend, and Yumi Lily's best friend as well. And also, in that month Lily was more of a friend to Yumi than any of her old friends had ever been.

Including Ulrich.


	4. Time To Go Back

Having taken up photography, Lily came to school with a digital camera around her neck and a guilty expression on her face.

"What's wrong Lily?" Yumi asked immediately.

"You don't want to know." Lily replied truthfully, slipping her camera off her neck.

"Tell me." Yumi insisted.

"It's about Ulrich." Lily hesitated. "Are you sure you want to know?" Lily repeated.

"Yes." Yumi insisted with dread in her heart. Lily turned on her camera and flicked through people pictures of people Yumi didn't know.

"I took this yesterday. I didn't know who this was until last night, I am so sorry Yu." Lily mumbled, her eyes downcast as she stopped at a cute picture of a couple kissing under a rose arch.

"Okay, so what?" Yumi asked confused as Lily zoomed in on the couple. The boy's features came into view: brown hair, his eyes were closed in the kiss, the thin body, his favorite hunter green T-shirt and cargo pants. "No." Yumi whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from the picture. Denial rose up inside of her, but then it was quickly replaced with anger.

"I am so sorry, Yu." Lily repeated at the end of the day, but Yumi barely heard her. "I know it's not the time, but can you meet me at the corner of Lee and Oko on the north side at 5:00?" Lily asked, and handed Yumi her camera.

"Sure." Yumi seethed, and headed off to the Kadic boarding school. Her friends were sitting at an unused picnic table and laughing as she approached. "Ulrich!" Yumi shouted, barely containing her anger.

"Yumi!" He called back as if everything was okay. _The lying, cheating, loser_. Yumi thought hatefully.

"We need to talk. _Now._" Yumi hissed, and a little unnerved by her behavior Ulrich got up to follow Yumi to another bench. Sitting down, Ulrich watched Yumi carefully, unsure of her motives.

"What's wrong Yumi?" He asked cautiously.

"You know perfectly well what's wrong." Yumi hissed. "You're cheating on me." She explained at his confused expression. "At Riverside Gardens with some girl."

"I've never cheated on you!" Ulrich exclaimed and looked hurt that Yumi could ever think that of him.

"I have proof!" Yumi yelled, and shoved the camera into his hands.

"That's not me, Yumi!" Ulrich denied vehemently.

"Liar! Look, we're over!" Yumi cried, getting up and running away, the tears streaming down her face. She headed to Lee and Oko, a section of town that was virtually abandoned. The whole time Yumi fumed over Ulrich, _How could he?_, being the most predominate thought. Standing exactly at the corner of Lee and Oko was a tall lamp post with a broken walk sign.

"Sorry I'm late!" Lily exclaimed as she ran towards the waiting Japanese girl, a small box in her hand. "Put these on." Lily instructed, pulling out to cherry red stud earrings. Silently, Yumi put on the earrings and noticed Lily was wearing the same thing, except hers was yellow. When both girls were wearing the earrings, Lily went and pressed the walk button. The light from the lamp automatically brightened, and Lily led Yumi to stand under the light.

"What are we doing?" Yumi asked confused.

"Shh." Lily whispered. Suddenly Yumi's body began to disintegrate, but she was used to it. It was how it felt to be transported to Lyoko. "Welcome back to Lyoko, Yumi." Looking around herself, Yumi found herself surrounded by trees.

"The forest sector." Yumi breathed in shock. Turning to find Lily, Yumi found her friend now wearing a yellow side skirt with a black tank top that had a bright yellow lightning bolt slashing through the middle. Lily's black hair had been piled into a bun with some tendrils on the side of her face slightly curled. To top off Lily's odd outfit, a black sword sat on her hip. Yumi looked down at herself. She was wearing her first outfit on Lyoko, the traditional Japanese outfit with black pants for room to fight in. "I-I'm in Lyoko." Yumi breathed, looking about her in shock and amazement. The trees were as tall as ever, and everything had a calm air of solitude. "How-How is this possible? Who _are_ you?" Yumi demanded.

"I have three names. My earth name, as you know me, is Lily Blast. But my birth name is Lily Lightning, and my battle name, Lighting Blast. As for how this is possible, Lyoko is not yet dead, Yumi. All but 1 portal remains open, the one on Lee and Oko. Why did you think it was called that? It was left as a clue to bring people back to this world. But you see, Lyoko is like a person. As planets are called 'she' we shall call Lyoko a 'she' as well. She knew her life was close to over when you were shutting down the control center. But she could not die, she still had 1 more virus within her."

"But if she had a virus, shutting down the control center would have killed it!" Yumi interjected.

"No Yumi, it would not. RITA escaped into the internet."

"What?" Yumi gasped. It wasn't possible, there couldn't be another XANA virus! Right?

"XANA knew he'd be defeated, so he made RITA his virus daughter and launched her into the internet to cause chaos. Theo and I got out as well with the jewels in our earrings and Theo's rings. Yes Yumi, we inhabited Lyoko just like Aelita did, and remained undiscovered all the times you ventured into our world. If we weren't wearing these earrings when we teleport here, we're stuck in here. Whatever happens Yumi, you must wear them!" Lily insisted. Suddenly 5 black ninjas dropped from the trees and started attacking the girls. "Fight Yumi!" Lily cried, raining lightning bolts down on the ninjas. Remembering her steel fan, Yumi boomeranged it towards the red R on a ninjas outfit. '_R' for RITA_. Yumi realized. Her fans flew back to her and Lily stood up as the ninjas disintegrated around them. "As I was saying." The lightning girl continued smoothly, like they hadn't just been attacked by evil ninjas. "The ninjas are the equivalent of XANA's blocks. Since RITA connected to the internet, her monsters are usually worse. Now the reason you're back on Lyoko." Lily shot a lightning bolt at a new ninja that had just dropped out of a tree. "After everything died down here, with only only the corner of Lee and Oko as a portal, a prophecy was found: 'The only girl Lyoko warrior can defeat the new evil. She must be here, in this realm, when all portals to Lyoko shut down. With this sacrifice, RITA 1.0 will die.'" Lily recited. None of this made any sense to Yumi, none what so ever. "I am so sorry about this. Theo, _NOW_!" Lily yelled, and she disappeared, returning to Earth. Lyoko started dimming, and Yumi began to understand the dumb prophecy. The only girl warrior was _her,_ Yumi. Aelita was more of a princess than a warrior here, the warrior princess. Yumi remembered with a smile. The new evil was RITA 1.0, and the sacrifice...being inside Lyoko as the last portal into Lyoko was shut down forever. Lyoko was dimming faster and faster, and it was beginning to turn black. _Lily wasn't my friend!_ Yumi thought suddenly. _She was just using me, which meant Ulrich _hadn't _been cheating on her! Lily lied! _Yumi thought happily. That thought turned out to be her last one as Lyoko went dark.

Permanently.


	5. It Is SO Not Over

The next month went by quickly for Lily and Theo. Their mission was done, RITA was dead. The police officers came to question them on Yumi's disappearance, which they denied knowing anything about. Instead, they told the officers about Yumi's fight with Ulrich, and lied telling the cops Ulrich had been the last one to see her before she disappeared.

"It's over." Theo told Lily as they stood on the corner of Lee and Oko wondering where they should go. They couldn't stay, that much was for sure. Sighing, Lily pulled out her phone to check on the affairs going on in their new world. Almost immediately Lily gasped upon finding an article about a band of black ninjas all wearing red R's attacking a hospital, leaving no one alive.

"It is so not over, Theo." Lily shook her head. "We need Yumi." Theo nodded slowly, and went to turn the Lee and Oko portal back on. He reopened the last portal to Lyoko.

Again.


	6. Back To Earth

Inside the powered off Lyoko, Yumi stayed in a suspended state, sleeping. She was unaware of anything: time, day, night, etc. she did know she felt cold, and she knew she was alone. Slowly, warmth raced through her veins and color returned to the world.

And she remembered what Lily had done to her.

"Lily, get back in here! Now!" Yumi screamed at nothing in particular, but it felt good to scream so she let it all out. A bolt of lightning pulsed through the sky, and a bang of thunder crackled in the forest sector. Suddenly, Lily and Theo were in front of her, Lily smirking like nothing was amiss and Theo with a serious expression in his eyes.

"You called?" Lily chirped.

"You left me to die here, and you turned the power off! You are so...ugh!" Yumi vented. Lily actually had the nerve to come back and smirk at her.

"Now is not the time, Yumi." Theo interrupted. "RITA outsmarted us. She created a double, a RITA 2.0, just in case she was defeated. We sacrificed you to kill RITA 1.0, but we hadn't expected a 2.0. we must now ask you to come and once again become a Lyoko warrior and help us fight XANA's granddaughter? Will you help us, Yumi?" Lily smiled expectantly as she awaited Yumi's response. She knew Yumi would have to help them, it was who she was.

"I'll help you." Yumi finally said, and Lily let out a cheer. "I'll get the others to help too."

"No!" Lily exclaimed. "You can't!"

"What?" Yumi asked confused. Fighting XANA's granddaughter without the other Lyoko Warriors? What was Lily thinking?

"Look, each generation has a group who stands up and fights evil. Then they are done, and their job is over. You are an exception, Yumi. You have been called back to fight, but that call did not go out to the past Lyoko Warriors. They would not be admitted in, Yumi. Our portal is only programmed to allow those with Lyoko stones in. I have a set, Theo has one, and so do you. The portal only lets those with Lyoko stones back in, pretty picky if you ask me." Lily explained. "Now I ask you again, will you fight for Lyoko again?"

"Yes, I'll fight." Yumi agreed with a nod, and the Lyoko Warriors disintegrated back to Earth.


	7. Homeward Bound

Lily had explained everything in the car ride over. Yumi was to be shoved roughly out of Theo's car, hands and feet tied. Theo had taken some thorns and scratched up Yumi's face, arms and legs, giving her a prisoners appearance as if her captor had tortured her. It was also proof she'd been kidnapped and beaten. The twins ripped her clothing and applied clotted blood to her hair just for an extra measure. The car raced down her street, pausing only a moment to kick her out of the car. In case she had to identify her attacker, the twins had shown Yumi a picture of an escaped murderer. Yumi stayed on the ground a moment, hoping her Mom would come and find her. The twins had done a number on Yumi. They had pushed her to the point of almost passing out by the time she was pushed out of Theo's car. When no one appeared, Yumi sighed and rolled toward her house's white picket fence and used it for support as she pushed herself to her feet, oh so slowly. _Everything hurts!_ Yumi's body yelled at her as she pushed herself to her house's front door. Slamming against it Yumi panted and then carefully reached out her fingers to ring the doorbell. She had to wait a minute before her Dad opened the door, and she fell immediately on top of him as she lost her support.

"Yumi..." Her Dad caught her in amazement, and then picked her up and brought her into the house. Mom was home, and so was Yumi's brother who both gaped in shock and and relief. Well at least some half relief from her brother. All her friends came over later and hugged her, all expressing their joy at her being home and safe. Yumi apologized repeatedly to Ulrich, who automatically forgave her telling her he was just glad to have her back. Lily rushed in moments later, concern written all over her face. How was she able to keep an unsuspecting face, Yumi didn't know. _She'd do great as an actress_. Yumi thought with a nod. Eventually her friends left and the police came to question her about what happened. Yumi created an elaborate story and gave the sketch artist the description of the escaped murderer Lily had told her about. Things calmed down soon after, and Yumi had to return to school.

"Yumi!" Lily shouted one day in between classes. "RITA, now!" The girls bolted towards the corner of Lee and Oko, ready to face RITA again. "Earrings in?" Lily asked, and after Yumi checked and nodded at her friend Lily opened the portal and they teleported back to Lyoko. Yumi smiled as she through her fan at a ninja. She was back on Lyoko, and ready to kick some RITA butt.

And so it begins again.

~(0)~

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Disclaimer

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I own nothing related to _Code Lyoko_, this story is for pure fun and enjoyment to those who read it. _**


End file.
